Don't Look Back
by Running-from-nothing94
Summary: Emma Taylor wasn’t just a normal teen. She fought the world with every ounce of hate she had. Why wouldn’t she? It had never been fair, first her parents and now her friends. Now she can only do one thing, walk forward and never look back. “Emma, Emm
1. Chapter 1: Welldamn

My name is Emma Taylor. As normal as that may seem, it wasn't. My parents died the night of my thirteenth birthday. Thirteen wasn't that a lucky number was it. I thought the same thing. I was trouble from that night on, I hated the world, and it was unfair to me so I saw no reason why I should be fair to it. Thinking back made me lose focus.

I was now fifteen years old and completely dumbstruck. How did they find me? That wouldn't be answered. My stupidity was obvious to anyone at this moment. Closing my eyes I replayed the scene from earlier:

_**Getting up, my least favorite part of the day. I rolled over to face my alarm clock, picked it up, and threw it. Today was Saturday; it was a sleep-in day so why the hell was the stupid thing buzzing at 7:00 A.M. **_

__

_**As the clock smashed into the wall it shattered into a lot of tiny pieces. The bizarre thing, it was still ringing. Something was up, but what? I decided since I obviously wasn't going to get some sleep I would get ready. I went to my stereo and blasted the music as loud as I could. **_

_**While I finished getting ready in my apartment, the bell rang. Now what? I thought. I went to the door and opened it grumbling about nothing under my breath. "Hello Emma," said a voice I knew all too well. It was the freaking marauders, how did they find me?**_

I snapped out of my flashback dreading what I was about to do, how I ever agreed I had no clue. Things were about to change. The only question for better…or worse

Authors Note: Sorry it was so short but I just need an intro if you guys have any suggestion tell me for what's going to happen.

Review please!!


	2. Chapter 2: The fly that comes back

**Chapter2: The fly that keeps coming back…**

: /I own nothing; the genius behind Harry Potter is not me, but our favorite J.K. Rowling. Any plots that you don't recognize or characters are mine. Ciao. :

I feel absolutely nauseated. I vowed to never, ever, again ride the stupid Knight Bus. From this point on it's a for sure no no. Grabbing my bag made me stumble, but I continued on. I had been so graciously dumped at Potter mansion, where I no doubt would be spending the rest of my summer.

In case you want to know why I'm here, let me tell you. James Potter was my cousin, making Rose and Harold Potter my aunt and uncle. The people I had abandoned when things went haywire. That's right, I ran when I found out my parents died. I ran from my friends, my family, and I even ran from myself. Mainly though, I ran from magic. Magic, the thing that had killed them. I stood in awe of it for so many years, yet reality still turned around and bit me in the arse.

I rang the doorbell. Hearing the shuffling inside made my breath stiffen in my throat. Maybe this was a bad idea, I could turn around right now, but I didn't. I stood there, like my feet were glued there, why couldn't I move?

"Hello, Misses what can Lyle do for you?" asked the Potters house elf.

"Um…" wait was I, Emma Taylor, stuttering? Taking a deep breath I attempted to make a coherent sentence. "Yes, could you take me to see the Potters please?"

"Oh, yes misses they has been waiting for you," he said. I followed the mumbling elf into the kitchen where my aunt, uncle, and the marauders where eating breakfast. I made a noise, letting them know of my presence.

"Emma?" Aunt Rose gasped. So the stupid people didn't tell her they found me. "It can't be," she said not blinking; maybe she was afraid I would poof away or something.

"In the flesh," I said giving a timid smile. I avoided all eye contact with the marauders.

"Oh my dear god," said my aunt. Then she flew forward, tackling my into a bone crushing hug. The only strange thing was that I hugged back, what was happening to me.

"Emma," said my uncle. His eyes looked dangerous, okay coming back, big mistake!

Maybe I could escape, it was now or never. Then, just as I was about to flee it happened. The anger kicked in.

"Where in Godrics name have you been?" he shouted.

"I…um…" oh no more stuttering.

"Um…what?" he asked viciously. Then my aunt joined in.

"You walk out two years ago, with no note, at the age of thirteen!" She was now very red in the face. "What were you thinking?"

I was quiet. "Well…"she pestered. I had no choice but to tell my story, here goes nothing….

: / sorry about the cliffy, but I was short on time. I will take ideas of what you want to happen.

Review please….


	3. Chapter 3: The Happening

/ You know the routine; anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. The other stuff is all mine./

**The Puzzle Piece Fits…**

Time seemed to sit still. The kitchen was dead silent. Not one noise was made. I bet if you could pop the awkwardness with a pin, it would make the loudest noise ever.

"So let me get this straight," my uncle spoke. The room seemed to tense even more, if that was possible. "You walked out because you were mad?" he asked.

"Yes… I had to because," I didn't get to finish because my aunt interrupted.

"Oh honey, of course you were mad I mean it's only natural…." She talked down to me. Did they not get it, of course I was mad, hell I was pissed.

"No, I wasn't just mad, I was hurt-I wan-…" I spoke louder seeing as they were to daft to process this.

"You had every right to be angry sweetheart, I know you were feeling hurt but that doesn't mean you should have left." She was still talking, was I now invisible or something? It hurt to think that they didn't understand but it just made me so angry.

"Felling…you know how I was feeling?" Now my head was spinning. "NO….YOU HAVE NOT FLIPPEN IDEA HOW THE HELL I WAS FEELING!!" I screamed, my face stained with newly shed tears. I took and deep breath then I yelled again."YOU DON'T GET IT, YOU NEVER DID!" sobs escaped my throat. The kitchen was silent…again.

"Emma…" it was Remus who spoke this time.

"Shut up!"I whispered, "SHUTUP!!" I think I stood up to scream, but I never noticed. "You weren't there; you didn't see them die…" I whispered, "You don't know."

"WH-what?" my aunt was puzzled, but I knew she understood now. The tears that dripped down her face gave it away.

"Oh my god." I whispered. "I have to go… yeah I should go." Then I ran out, away until I could run no more. I settled at a tree somewhere near a lake, I didn't exactly know where I was. I cried so much for so long I made myself fall to sleep. My very own should- have been dream turning into the nightmare I worked so hard to forget.

……………… _**It was cold that night, but not so much that we couldn't go out for a walk. The night of my thirteenth birthday was supposed to be the best, and here I was standing there getting ready to gout out with my parents. They had decided to take me out for a celebration dinner. It took most the day to look presentable as my mum so kindly put it. **_

_**My mother Kendra Nelson-Potter was the most beautiful creature in my eyes to walk the planet. She had this long platinum blonde hair that hung just past her shoulders, making her blue eyes shine bright. She was the only person I ever truly loved with all my heart…well besides my dad. Tonight she was wearing a royal blue dress that brought out every curve, it really made her beauty unbearable.**_

_**My dad, Daniel Jordan on the other hand was handsome as could be. He was another man with the charming Potter-looks. He had this short, spiked hair, and a handsome face structure. He was a very jolly person, the kind people choose to hang around with no matter their status. Tonight he wore a brown jacket and sweater, and boy did he look like prince charming.**_

_**We lived in the city, one of the most exciting places if you ask me. Walking was a second nature here and you learned to enjoy it. "Ems…hurry up, we are going to be late," my dad yelled out to me. I was currently standing in the middle of the park, taking in the scenery. I was milking it, gods was it beautiful, the plants, the air, and how did it look so perfect.**_

_**"Coming," I yelled. I was excited now, I mean who wouldn't be, and it was my thirteenth birthday dinner for crying out loud. We talked and laughed on our walk. The joy was short lived though, it happened so fast, but played out so slow. Two gunshots were fired into the air, one hitting my father and one hitting my mum. I screamed the bullet that hit my father killed him instantly. My mother though, lay there gasping for air.**_

"_**Mum," I said. I got down next to her. "Mum!"I started to shake her a little.**_

"_**Shhh Emma, baby it's going to be fine, everything is going to be fine," She choked out. I saw it though, the blood that started to spew out of her coughing self told a different, scarier story. **_

"_**Mum," I choked out my breathing ragged from crying. This time I received no response. I knew it then it was over, my life was ruined….**_

Waking up with a jump and a strangled cry for my mom was all I remember. I had no time to take in my surroundings because I was being pulled into someone's arms, arms I knew.

"Sirius," I breathed.

"Yeah it me, it's okay," he soothed. Then we sat there and I cried like I should have a few years back.

Thanks for reading reviews will be very much loved…. Updates soon.

Emma's parent: images./img/bananastock/bs192/mil029.jpg

Kendra's dress: /bluedress.jpg

Daniels clothes: /AssetArchive/GPWeb/Assets/Product/378/378749/main/gp378749-00p01v01.jpg

Magic did kill emmas parents you'll find that out later though...they didn't just get shot down...I hope that clears things up for everyone.


End file.
